Borderlands Lost Hedgehog!
by Crossoverfan2012
Summary: After saving the galaxy from a villainous tyrant , Sonic gets teleport to a planet called Pandora. There he must team up with the Vault Hunters stop a man named Handsome Jack from using the Vault and unleashing something powerful. How will Sonic get back home? Stay turn and see what happens to the Blue Blur. Rated M' for nudity, strong language, and massive amount of blood.
1. Prologue

_*Note: I do not Borderland nor Sonic series*_

_**Borderlands' Lost Hedgehog!**_

_**Chapter 0: Prologue!**_

**So you want to hear a story, eh? One where the very fate of Pandora hangs in the balance? If not, too bad – I'm telling you anyway.**

**First, there was the Vault: an alien prison opened with a mystical key. To the warriors who opened it, the Vault was just a container of tentacles and disappointment. They vanished into the wastelands, certain that the Vault held no treasure at all. They were wrong.**

**The Vault opening triggered the growth of Eridium, a priceless alien element. Soon, the rare and valuable mineral emerged all across Pandora. Its appearance attacked many. Including…the Hyperion corporation. **

**They came to Pandora to mine Eridium and bring order to the savage planet. Through their excavations, Hyperion uncovered evidence of an even greater Vault. Their leader vowed to find it-to use its power to civilize the Borderlands once and for all. But Hyperion weren't the only ones searching for the Vault's alien power.**

**The call of danger and loot is not so easily resisted. Certain warriors came to Pandora in droves to uncover its hidden secrets. Some would call them adventurers. Other calls them fools. But I…call them Vault Hunters.**

**Our story begins with them and with a man named Handsome Jake…**

**But our story, will really starts on planet called Earth, where one blue hero will soon become a Vault Hunter and joined the others to stop Jack once and for all.**


	2. An Angelic Call!

_*Note: I do not own the Sonic series or Borderlands.*_

**Borderlands Lost Hedgehog!**

_**Chapter 1: An Angelic Call!**_

It was a peaceful day on Earth today. No villain activities was going on, no alien invasion, no giant monster attacking any cities, and no doomsday weapon going on. If was as if crime on Earth was actually taking a break today.

However…

"You can't lose me Egghead!"

It wasn't that day. We set our site in the middle of a forest were we see a blue talking hedgehog in hot pursuit against an evil scientist named Dr. Eggman (Sonic Boom form). This hero that giving chase to him was none other Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom form). We see our hero was after Eggman to stop his next evil plot.

"EGGMAN!" shouted the doc. "You know my name is Dr. Eggman. You do that on purpose."

"Do what Egghead?" smirked the hedgehog. Sonic chased Eggman for a good 15 minutes while Sonic making some snappy talk against the Eggman. Eventually the doc led Sonic into a trap where Sonic was surrounded by walls. The blue blur was looking for a way around the wall but unfortunately there was no way around the wall. "It all end here old friend." said the doc. "Prepare to be destroyed by BURNBOT!" Soon a 7 foot robot with huge claws for hands show up right next to the doc. Burnbot then stared down at our hero.

"So what is he goanna burn me with flamethrower or something?" Asked the hedgehog. Sonic's statement got Eggman confuse a little bit.

"Wha…flamethrower? What no."

"Oh acid?! Incendiary grenade!?"

"No! No! No! His claws! His claws! Very painful claws!"

"Well then you should have called it Clawbot or The Pinchatron 9000 or maybe Crabby. I mean Burnbot that's just false advertising-"

"I NAMED the robot! Burnbot ATTACK!"

Just like that Burnbot jumped off the cliff and charges straight tows the blue blur. Sonic was about to dodge Burnbot's attack till suddenly Sonic's wristcom activated and it was flashing light blue.

"***buzzz*…I need your help *buuzzzz***."

Sonic took notice and try to communicate back for a sec before Burnbot attack. "Hu? Tails!? Amy!? Is that you? Ah!" Just in the nick of time Sonic dodges Burnbot's strike and then he uses his homing attack to do some damage against it and succeeded on doing so. He manages to push the robot all the way back to the wall. As Sonic landed back on the ground, he then charges straight tows it with a spin attack. Once again he successfully deals heavy damage, enough damage where the point it began to spark like crazy. This got Eggman a little worried that Burnbot might not be able to defeat his arch enemy. Sonic was about to deliver the final blow till his wristcom acted up again.

"***buzz*… if you can…*buuuzzzz*…need you to…*buuzzzz***"

Sonic once again got distracted and focus on his wristcom again. "Come on guys! Don't you pull a prank on me NOW!" While Sonic was distracted, Eggman took this chance to repair robot. Soon shortly Burnbot was slowly getting back up "Get up! Get up!" shouted the doc. Burnbot stood up again and lunches one of his claws directly tows Sonic.

Sonic stop looking at his communicator and saw incoming attack, so he rolled quickly to evade the attack. He saw an opening and did another homing attack on Burnbot. This homing attack was just enough to send Burnbot flying to the sky then in a few second he exploded into millions if pieces. Sonic then landed back on the ground and stared at Eggman now to see what his next move was. Eggman was angry that Burnbot was destroyed, but he had no other robots left to throw at Sonic. So he did what he can do now….retreat.

"Grrr, I'll be back!" shouted the doc. "With a new robot! Who will have super laser eye vision! And it'll feed me HAM! Evil ham." Sonic just rolled his eyes as Eggman left and then he started to do his victory pose (Sonic Unleashed when getting an S rank). After his victory pose, he wristcom acted up again.

"***buuzzzzzz*…Sonic the…*buuzzzzz*…I need…*buuzzz***"

Sonic was started to get annoyed from this. "Ok guys, knock it off. This prank is getting old now." All of sudden, Sonic's best friend named Tails (Sonic Boom outfit) shows up behind him. "Uhh, what prank? We haven't mess with you all day." Tails response to Sonic's statement. Sonic was caught surprise to see Tails here and catch up to him so fast. "Tails! How did you?! When did you?! Never mind." The yellow fox chuckled a bit then asked him Sonic something. "So, you beat like always?"

Sonic nodded and gives a thumb up and a wink. "You bet buddy!" Sonic replied. "Tho, my wristcom keeps acting up for strange reason." Sonic then showed his wristcom to the fox so he can have a better look. "I thought it was you and Knuckles pulling pranks on me. But since you told me you're not pulling my leg, I am hoping you can look over it please?"

Tails looked over for a sec and then gladly nodded yes. "Sure no problem." Sonic removed his wristcom and gave it to Tails. Tails then putted it in his pocket. "So, are you still coming to the party?"

"Party? What party?" asked the hedgehog.

"Remember? It's our anniversary of we defeated Eggman."

Sonic faceplamed and responds to Tails question. "Oh shoot! That's right! I almost forgot about that. Let's go!" Sonic dashed with full speed so he can make it there on time.

"HEY!" shouted Tails as he started to fly with his twin tails. "Wait for me! SONIC!"

**~Sonic Heroes HQ~**

Sonic came dashing tows the door and make a stopped right in front of it. Once he opens the door, he saw Amy and Knuckles (Sonic Boom outfit) waiting for him to come back. In a few second Tails finally manage too caught up with Sonic and stand right next to him very exhausted.

"There you two are!" Amy responds.

"What took you two so long?" asked Knuckles.

Sonic scratches the back of his head and chuckled a bit before answering his question.

"Hehe, well you see. I WAS about to head back here, until I spotted Eggman planning something no good-"

"Of course! Why am I NOT surprise?" the echidna responded back to the hedgehog.

"Well, now that everyone is back, we can finally finish setting the party. Then once everyone gets here, we can have some fun!" Amy said with glee.

The others agreed with Amy and then they all five-hived each other. After that they all began to set up the party stuff and setting up some snacks. Unaware to them, Tails' pocket began glowing from Sonic's wristcom acting up again. After two hours the party was all set up and ready for the guesses. Sonic and the other get themselves ready for when the others get here. 30 minutes later, the guesses had finally arrived and the fun begins.

All of Sonic's friends started too showed up for the party and they were having the time of their lives. The Chaotix were stuffing their faces with all sorts of food, except for Espio who was meditating. The gals were having their girl time together. Rouge was doing her thing like always and flirting on Knuckles and he got REALLY piss off from that. Big was following his pet frog Froggy, it was going ok at first…that is, until Froggy hoped on top E-123 Omega. Then Big started to chase Omega till he threw the frog of head and landed back to Big. Tails was just having a few sodas with his old friend Rotor, they were talking about how their adventure been lately. As Sonic, Shadow and Silver, they were having a chat of who was the best of them all. During the party, Sonic's wristcom kept flashing and saying repeated word. But luckily nobody even was paying attention to the wristcom. The party went on for five hours straight then eventually everybody soon stared to leave and saying their good-bye.

Once everybody left Sonic Heroes HQ, Sonic grabbed his wristcom from Tails' pocket. "So Tails, can you check what's wrong with my wristcom?" Tails gladly nodded his head. "Sure! No problem Sonic."

Amy and Knuckles however were extremely tired and they gave a big yawn. "Well you two do whatever your doing. I'm heading to bed." Knuckles said as he headed up stairs. Amy then headed up to stairs too but not before saying good night. "As much I would love staying up with my little Sonicku, I'm exhausted from hanging out with the girls. So I'm heading off to bed too. Good night Tails."

"Good night Amy!" Tails responded.

"Good night Sonic." Amy said with a seductively tone.

Sonic just got chills going down his spine.

"Uh…good night Amy." said the hedgehog.

Amy and Knuckles then head up the stairs and went too their room for the night.

Ten minutes later Tails began too figuring out why Sonic's wristcom was giving him trouble. Sonic was standing next to him the entire time seeing if he found anything.

"So Tails uh…have you manage to find the problem yet?" asked the blue blur.

Tails took off his goggles and answer Sonic's question.

"I can't find anything wrong with your wristcom. Are you sure there is something wrong with it?"

"I'm sure of it Tails!" Sonic response was.

Tails yawned a bit and get out of his chair. "Well Sonic *Yawn* I going to head to bed. I'll do a full thorough scan on it in the morning. Good night Sonic."

"*Sigh* Good night Tails. I'll head to bed in a moment." Sonic said.

Tails went off to bed for the night leaving Sonic alone. The hedgehog was about to watch some T.V. until his wristcom acted up again.

"**Buuuzzzzzz*...if you can…*buuuzzz*…I need you to *buzzzz*.**"

Sonic finally had enough of this, so he finally grabbed his wristcom and answer back to the mysterious caller.

"Hello mysterious stranger. You have reach Sonic the Hedgehog and PLEASE stop calling me cause it's really start to annoyed me! See ya!"

"**Please I need your help!" **said the caller who was a young woman. Her voice finally came clear through his wristcom. Sonic stop and listen to what she needed his help for.

"**If you can hear me, then I need you to trust me.**" Sonic nodded his head to show he trusted her. "**There is not much time! All I need you to do is *buuuuzzzzzzzz***." Sonic was caught surprise that the communication was broken. "WHAT!? Hello!? What do you need me to do!? Tell me!"

Tails awoken from Sonic shouting and he headed down stairs to see what was going on.

"Sonic! What is going on!?"

"Somebody was trying to reach me and she is calling for my help!" replied the hedgehog.

This took the fox by surprise too.

"WHAT! Seriously?!"

"Yeah! No kidding buddy! We gotta go save her!"

"Her?"

"Yeah! It's a girl."

"Ok. Do you know where she is at least?"

"Uh…no."

"*Sigh* Well I guess I can pin point her last location before your communication ended with her."

Sonic took off his wristcom and gave it to Tails once again. The fox boy began his find location through his computer and searching point on the planet. He spent an hour or so trying so hard not to fall asleep just so they find this mysterious caller. On in a while drank some sodas with Sonic too keep them awake. Sonic was worried about the young women who try to ask for his help. He thinks that Eggman had kidnapped her and soon she was going to get turn into a robot. The thought of it just made him inpatient. He knew he had to rescue her at any cost. "So buddy, did you have any luck on finding her?" asked the hedgehog.

"Well I've been checking on my scanner for her and I think that I've might have found her location." Replied the fox as he pressed a button. Just like that a faint blinking blue dot appears on their television. "It's faint, but I think that's where she is. We can make it there if we hurry. I'll go get Amy and Knuckles."

"No!" Sonic said. "We'll just have to go without them."

Tails nodded and turn off his computer. "Ok! I marked the location to your wristcom and mine tablet."

"Sweet buddy! Let's get going then!"

"Right!"

**~Somewhere in the canyons~**

Sonic and Tails were on their way the last known location of mysterious women. "We should be getting closer to the location." Tails pointed out. "It should be pass those two pillars."

"Roger that buddy." Sonic replied.

The two kept going forward till they eventually passed the pillars. Sonic came to a screeching halt when he saw something familiar to him. Tails soon landed next to him with the same reaction as Sonic.

"Sonic." Tails said with a scared look on his face.

"Yeah Tails. I know. I see it too. But I just can't believe it." Sonic replied with the same tone as Tails. "But I just can't believe it."

What they were looking at was none other Megagod's crash spaceship called; Eclipse. Megagod the villains' tyrant of the galaxies nearly destroyed Earth over a year ago with weapon so massive it can even be seen from space. But thanks to Sonic and his friends they manage to stop him and his weapon. However the tyrant still lives and he is somewhere out in space planning his next assault on the galaxy.

"The beacon led single led us back to Megagod's spaceship!" the fox said in total shock.

"B-But Why!? HOW of any of these stuff still working!? We blew up this ship up to Kingdom Kong." Question the blue blur.

"I don't know Sonic, but I'll bet that the person is somewhere in that ship. We better find her and fast."

"Right! Let's get started then."

The two heroes began their search for the woman who was calling for help. They searched everywhere on that ship, but they find no trace on her location not even a clue. The both of them even began to search in the prisoner cells and what used to be the engine room for any clues, but still nothing. Now at the control room of the ship, Sonic and Tails searched for nearly two hours till both of them got a bit tired.

"Sonic…we've been searching for two hours straight now. Amy and Knuckles are sure to awake any moment by now." said Tails. The sun was slowly rising from the horizon. Sonic closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"_Tails is right. We'll just have to come back later with Amy and Knuckles after we get some rest too." _Sonic thought in his mind.

"**DARN IT!"**Shouted the hedgehog a he kicked a small piece of metal.

Tails walked up next to him and put his right hand onto Sonic's shoulder to try to cheer him up. "Don't worried, we won't stop till we find her or at least we get a clue of where she is." said the fox. Sonic looked at Tails for a second then he smile again and nodded.

"Yeah. You're right Tails. Thanks. I lost my cool there for a second."

"No problem."

Sonic and Tails began walking back home to get some rest. The piece of metal that Sonic kicked earlier, crashed to the wall and fallen on top of a button. Soon a flashing red light that said "Activating Hidden Room" and then turn off. All of a sudden the ground started to shake and in a few seconds the thrown transformed into a hidden door on the ground. Once the floor opened up the ground finally stopped shaking and our duos loosen their grip to the chairs. Our heroes looked tows the floor that just opened up for them.

"Tails, what the heck just happen?" asked the hedgehog.

"I think that we just discovered a secret area." Tails replied.

"I'll bet that is where she is!"

"You think so Sonic?"

"I know so Tails!"

"Alright Sonic let's go find her."

"Come on buddy."

Soon the two of them headed down the stairs in a hurry. Unaware to the duos another door had opened up from the way they enter the room in the first place. Since most of power was off, we cannot we his face, the only thing we see from him was one big red glowing eye.

_**~Under the Control Room~**_

Sonic and Tails were walking down the stairs to see if someone or something was down there. Soon they reached to a door and pass through it. They were now in room full of random stuffs (Energy Sword from Halo, Blue Shell from Mario, Energon Harvester from Transformer, etc.).

"This is the place Sonic." said Tails. "The signal is coming from in this room."

"Alright let's go find where she is." Sonic said.

The hedgehog and fox started to search the area for her or any clues again. Soon Tails manage to find to source of the signal in a pile of stuff. Tails called out to Sonic that signal was coming from trash and so Sonic gladly helped the fox out by moving all the stuff. Under all that stuff, was a large yellow teleporter with a few white stripes that had the label; "HYPERION" on it. On the machine was a small box that was flashing blue, showing that the signal was coming from the machine all this time.

"So this is where source of the signal?" Sonic asked as he was examining the machine.

"Yup looks like it." replied the fox. "Why don't we take this thing outside of Megagod's ship so we can figure it out better?"

"Sounds good with me."

_**~Outside of the ship~**_

Our duos took the machine outside the ship finally and place on the ground due to of it being heavy. Daytime was now shinnying brightly over the hills now our heroes can better see the machine now. Tails now began to examine the teleporter and eventually he saw a few broken parts for the thing. He smiles at this situation because it was simple problems that he can fix in no time.

"Well, I got good news!" Tails began explaining to Sonic. "It was the machine that was giving you the S.O.S. signal and greater news is that I can fix this thing so we can hear the full message that you been receiving." Sonic was really excited to hear this news.

"Really!? Excellent! How long will it take?" asked the hedgehog.

"About two minutes."

"Sweet!"

"Yup, just give me a few minutes."

Soon Tails began fixing the beacon box and two minutes like he said he was done.  
>"And playing message!" shouted the fox as he press the blue button.<p>

At that time Sonic's wristcom activated.

"**Sonic the Hedgehog please I need your help. If you can hear me, then I need you to trust me. There is not much time left! All I need you to do find a yellow teleporter machine and press the button that says fast travel to Pandora. You should travel to where I am at in matter of seconds. Please hurry!"'**

Tails looked at Sonic after the message was finish. "Sonic was that her?" asked the fox. Sonic only nodded in response, "Yeah that was her and she needs my help. Tails is that machine working?"

Tails shakes his head. "No. But I should be able to fix it."

"How long will that take?"

"Not long, about 10 to 20 minutes."

"Perfect!"

"Yeah, so how about we-"

The moment was broken when Sonic heard a giant missile heading tows them.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted the hedgehog as he grabbed Tails away from the incoming missile. The missile barely missed them and exploded next to them sending them flying in a few feet away from the blast (with the teleporter still intact). Sonic and Tails gotten up from the blast and trying to figuring out what happed. "What was that!?" asked the fox.

"Somebody launched a missile at us." replied the hedgehog.

"Who could have done that?"

"I bet'cha it was Baldly McNoisehair!"

Tails was searching for anyone who could have launched the missile at them. When he founded the person he was shock.

"Or maybe THAT giant robot that is standing on top of Megagod's ship."

Sonic turns his head around to face the direction that Tails was looking at. What the two heroes was looking at was completely shocking to see someone still alive from the crashed of the ship. Sonic and Tails was looking at a 20, 11" foot robot with one big red eye staring down at our heroes. His armor color was mainly military green with a few black stripes; both of his arms had two long blades that can pierce through steel. The chest was almost design like the front of a fighter jet and has two huge thruster packs on his back. This was Megagod's right hand and leader of his robotic army, this robot was named; Titanic.

"Well, Well, Well, if isn't Sonic the Hedgehog and his sidekick Miles Tails Power!" commented the robot.

"TITAINIC!?" shouted our two heroes.

"That's right suckers! Now where was I? Oh that's right! I was going to do THIS!"

Titanic leaped into the air and extended his left arm so he can crush the duos. Seeing this attack coming, our heroes quickly dodge out of the way. They successful avoided the attack as Titanic missed them and instead got his hand stuck into a puddle full of tar. He desperately tries to pull his arm out of the tar but his arm too deep inside of the tar. So he has used every bit of energy he has to pull himself out from the tar pit.

"Come on! Come on you stupid puddle! Let go of my arm!" shouted the giant robot.

Sonic saw the situation and came up with an idea to do two things at the same time. Soon Sonic paid attention to his friend. "Tails! Are you ok buddy?" ask the hedgehog.

"Uh…yeah…I'm fine Sonic." replied the fox. "What's up?"

"Go and take of the machine buddy! I'll take of old rust bucket here."

Tails eyes shouted out from shock. "WHAT!? Are you sure Sonic? You don't want me to get-"

"There's no time buddy! Go Now!"

And with no but about it, Tails headed back to the machine, grab it, and rushed out of the soon to be battlefield. While rushing away Tails whisper something.

"Sonic, be careful."

After Tails escape, Titanic finally pulled his arm out of the tar puddle. "Ah ha! There we go!" said Titanic. He then pushed a giant wall over the tar puddle so that way his arm wouldn't get stuck again. Then he has attention back to Sonic who was now all by himself.

"Aww, it looks like the little rodent is all by himself now. Oh well, suck to you. Now you truly know the power, the fear, and the glorious strength that is and will be always will the all mighty power that is Megagod himself. And with this power I shall use it to destroy you and all those who shall define him and his rightful place that heaven itself gave him as his gift for being all so mighty and smart! Now Sonic the Hedgehog! I! Shall! Crush you! For the mighty and glorious leader that is Megagod!"

Sonic just face-palmed from Titanic speech. Soon he got into a fighting pose and stared down at Titanic.

"You know something, you TALK waaaay too much. I bet that Megagod left you behind is because of that reason. Heck I would do the exact same thing if was in his shoes!

A vain appears over Titanic head as he was now really pissed off.

"**NO ONE TALKS ABOUT THE GLORIOS LEADER MEGAGOD WITH SUCH DISREPECT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! NO ONE! NOT EVEN YOU, HEDGEHOG!**"

In a few seconds the giant robot charges at Sonic with full speed thanks to his thruster pack.

_*The Only Thing I Know For Real; plays in the background*_

Sonic quickly dodges the incoming attack and use his homing attack on his chest hoping he go through it like all the other robots he face. Sadly, that wasn't the case as he only manages to push him a few inches away from him. Sonic then rushed tows him before recovers from his attack, but it was too late as Titanic saw it coming and he block each blows that the hedgehog tries to launch at him. Eventually he saw an opportunity to counter the attacks, so he grabbed the blue blur left arm and pulled his arm up. Before Sonic could get the chance to react, the big bot use free arm and punches the hedgehog in the gut causing him to cough out spit a bit. Then the next punch was directly to his face, sending the hedgehog flying across the battlefield. Sonic then crashes into a wall with a few badly buries on him.

Titanic then activated his thrushes pack and pulled out his blade once more to attempt to stab the blue hero. He charges at him with full speed and with great confidence, but surprisingly to him the hedgehog dodges the blade right on time causing him to stab the wall instead. Sonic kicked him in the face with all his strength he got and send the giant robot flying high to the sky. Sonic then leaped into the wall and hoped from it to do a full on charging attack straight tows him. When reached to him, he did multiple strikes and kicks to build up damage against him. He then uses strong blows against the big bot to do enough damage to him. Blow after blow, the blue blur was actually doing serious damage to the bulky robot. Eventually Sonic did a homing attack once more with full force to attempt to finish him off.

However, no luck this time cause at last second, Titanic manage to recover and use a strong bear hug on him catching him off guard. He then proceeded to turn around having his front body facing tows the ground. Sonic struggle to break free but his grip was too strong to break out of. They soon start falling from the sky, while Sonic try to break free. Eventually they hit the ground causing Titanic to do a belly flop on top of Sonic. He gotten off of him and we now see the blue blur all buries up, scratched all over his body, and bleeding a lot.

For Titanic final bow, he delivered a fully power punch straight to Sonic's body. When he punched him, Sonic coughed out blood this and lots of it showing that he was near to dead. Titanic then pulled his arm away from the dying hedgehog and was now staring at him with great pride.

"HA! That will teach you to **NOT **mess with the power of the all mighty Megagod's wrath!" he said with in his voice. "Now you just lay their and die like a good little hero, while I take care of your sidekick."

However Sonic was not going to let that happen, so he slowly got back despite on how badly he was bleeding and wounded. Sonic took this last chance to strike down the robot by changing into a ball and started to charging up for a Light Speed Dash Attack. After he was all charged up he was now too normal but now he was on one knee and put his hands on the ground. Sonic fully concentrate on him only, soon a blue and white aura was emerging out his body. Sonic was now ready to end this fight.

"**Ready**…"

Titanic's built in power scanner was activating and was showing an arrow that was pointing in Sonic's direction. He turned around and a surprise look came to his face when he sees Sonic's massive Kai energy.

"Hu!? WHAT THE-"

"**GO!**"

In a flash the blue blur launches at Titanic with unimaginative strength and speed. Titanic sees this and tries to block the incoming attack by shielding himself. With a big crashing noise, Sonic breaks through his shielding defense and tear off his left arm with his spinning attack. His entire left arm and shoulder pad fell to the ground with a big boom sounds. All we see of Titanic's arm was sparks bursting out and oil and gasoline spilling out of it.

_*Music fades away*_

"Aaahh!" Titanic screamed in pain.

Sonic then landed back on the ground and turned around and stared at the giant robot's eye.

"And that is just the beginning!" shouted the hedgehog with a serious tone in his voice. "If you leave now, I'll let you keep the rest of your parts inside you and prevent not going to the junkyard!

It takes a few seconds before Titanic transformed into a Lookheed F-117 Nighthawk (aka a stealth fighter jet), with only one wing broken. Before he left he faced tows the hedgehog and said one last thing.

"This isn't over yet hedgehog! Next time we see each other, I'll make sure that your dead body will be taken to Megagod! COUNT ON IT!"

In a flat second, he blasted off to space. Sonic took a deep breath and headed back to Tails.

_**~Meanwhile back with Tails~**_

Tails was putting the cover for the machine back on after he just finished repairing it. Before he tightens up the screws, the fox finally notices the label "HYPERION" on it. This got the fox curious of whom or what is Hyperion. He was just about to grab his tablet to find out, until our hero show up on time.

"Hey Tails!"

"Oh, hey Sonic!" Tails greeted Sonic. Sonic and Tails then high fived each other and they finish it off with a bro fist. Sonic then looked at the teleport machine and was wonder how far had he gotten on fixing it.

"So…uh…are we good to go?" asked the hedgehog.

"Yup!" Tails replied was. "She should be good to go."

"Alright!"Sonic said in excitement. "Let's fire this thing up!"

Tails went over and activated the machine with a single click of a button. The machine projected a hologram of a planet, and then a label that said "Fast Travel" appears in front of the mini map of the planet. Before continuing the final phase, Tails wanted to ask Sonic one last question.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? You don't want me to get Amy and Knuckles for backup?"

"No Tails." Was the hedgehog replied. "In fact, I want you to stay here as well."

Tails was shock to hear this from own best friend. "What! Why!?" was his only response.

"Because, if Megagod is involved with this, I don't want to risk your safety like last time. Plus, somebody has to keep an eye on our team and on our old buddy Baldy Mcnoisehair. Can I trust you with that buddy?"

Tails thought it over for a minute; he then smiled and nodded his head. "Hehe, sure Sonic. You take care of yourself Sonic."

"You too Tails."

The two of them five hived each other one last time for good luck. Sonic then headed over to the machine and had is finger on the button that said "Fast Travel". Sonic looked back to his buddy and only nodded at first.

"Hey, don't worry about me buddy. I'll be back safe and sound."

Tails nodded in response. "Yeah, of course you will. Good luck Sonic."

"Thanks buddy. Make sure Knuckles doesn't get a temper tantrum."

"Ha-ha, I will!"

Sonic then clicked the button and was now waited for him to get teleported or something like it. All of a sudden a beam of light, shooting from the sky and hits Sonic and the blast caused Tails to be flew a few inches away from it. The next thing after the blast was a big empty crater that the teleporer was still in contact. Not only blast was gone, but so was Sonic. Tails rushed tows the empty crater saw Sonic as gone.

"SONIC!"

_**Chapter 1 End!**_


End file.
